My favorite mistake
by Mandi-girl
Summary: Cleon's wedding day. What could possibly go wrong?


My Favorite Mistake: by Mandi Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, never will, yada, yada, yada.  
  
Note: This story takes place, uh, a couple of years later. Enough for the whole gang to be knights. Please, please review! Love to all!  
  
^ are thoughts ^  
  
***********  
Cleon stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair, his tunic, his tights.... Pretty much everything.   
"You look okay!" Neal said shaking his head.  
"Okay? Just okay? You seem to forget Nealan," Neal rolled his eyes as if he were sixteen again, "This is my wedding day. I can't look okay, it has to be perfect."  
Neal sighed, "If it keeps you from gawking at yourself any longer, you look perfect."  
Cleon pinned a small white rose to his shirt, as did Neal. They straightened their outfits.  
"You know what? I'm nervous, and you, being my best man and all, are supposed to come up with some helpful advice right about now."  
Neal got up from his chair and opened the door. "Look Cleon, everything's alright. Lenora is a wonderful girl. She'll make you very happy. There's nothing to worry about, nothing can go wrong."  
Cleon nodded as he walked out the door with Neal behind. Cleon met up with the rest of his groomsmen, Merric, Faleron, Roald, and Seaver.   
Merric, now twenty, laughed as they all went down the stairs.  
"What?"  
"Cleon, how did you get such a beauty? I mean, I've lived with her in my town, how'd you get her?"  
Cleon knew this question was only meant as a joke, but he thought about it anyway. Lenora was a member of the Queen's Riders. She was about Kel's age. Kel and Lenora had become good friends, and about two years ago Kel introduced Cleon to Lenora at a party. As for Cleon, he had gotten over Kel when she and Neal found their love for each other. Through the next year Cleon's love for Lenora grew. By summer Cleon had proposed, while Kel and Neal decided to remain best friends. ^ Even though Kel is single, I have everything I want in Lenora. ^ Suddenly a hand waved in front of Cleon's face.  
"Hello?? Neal, did you kill him?" Kel laughed as Cleon snapped out of his thoughts.  
Kel was one of Lenora's bridesmaids. She wore a stunning red dress with gold trim. She looked simple, yet elegant.  
"No Kel, I'm alive."  
"Good. Wouldn't want Lenora finding out the best man killed her future husband."  
Kel made all the groomsmen stand straight as she fixed their outfits.  
"Man I feel sixteen again!" Neal chuckled.  
"Ready for inspection sir, ma'm!" Merric joked. His comment was rewarded with a slap on the shoulder from Kel.  
"Just imagine where you'd be without me!" Kel said standing back, admiring her work, "You all look great."  
Cleon looked at Kel, "You look beautiful as well."  
Kel smiled, "Thank you, Cleon." Cleon smiled at her for a moment, "Well, I have to go, only fifteen minutes!"  
Cleon watched as Kel went down the stairs to Lenora's bridal room.  
Neal slapped Cleon on the shoulder, "You heard the girl, we have to get to the temple." Cleon and his friends walked through a series of hallways. Cleon opened the door to the temple, and he and Neal took their places at the front. Cleon waited for what seemed like forever. Suddenly soft music began to play. Cleon and Neal focused their eyes to the asile as Kel and Merric walked out. Kel smiled at her two friends as she took her place on the bride's side. The rest of the bridal party was escorted down the asile. Cleon shifted his weight as Lenora walked toward him.  
Lenora was tall and slender, with shoulder length chesnut colored hair. She joined Cleon at the alter, and set her green eyes on his.  
As the King began the ceremony, all Cleon could do was look at Lenora, then at Neal, then at Kel. He was very nervous, but Kel's reassuring smiles and nods kept his somewhat calm.  
"Repeat after me, I Lenora of Hollyrose, take you Cleon of Kennan, to be my husband,"  
"I Lenora of Hollyrose, take you Cleon of Kennan, to be my husband." Lenora smiled and breathed out.  
Cleon paused. Kel nodded him on. "I Cleon of Kennan, take you Keladry of Minde..." Everyone gasped.  
"Cleon?" Lenora looked at Cleon. He looked for Kel, but she had run out.   
"I.." Cleon tried to begin, but Lenora ran out. Cleon didn't go after her, he just stood there, thinking. ^ Kel. Why did I say her name? I thought I was over her.^  
"Cleon! Go after her!" Neal yelled.  
"Okay, but you have to go find Kel," Cleon yelled running out the door following Lenora. Neal ran the way he had seen Kel go.  
Cleon ran down the long halls of the palace. Finally he found Lenora, under the staircase.  
"Hello my love." Cleon greeted.  
Lenora looked down, "You still love her, don't you? I can tell, so don't lie!"  
Cleon shook his head, "I love you, ONLY YOU!"  
Lenora put her hand on Cleon's, "I just want you to be happy. I think, no, I know Kel will make you very happy. I see the way you two look at each other." Cleon looked at her, "I hear the way she talks about you. We weren't meant to be, but Kel and you were."  
Lenora kissed Cleon's cheek softly and walked away. Cleon didn't follow. Neal wasn't there to urge him on.   
^ Why have I been so dumb? I DO love Kel. And I know what I have to do. ^  
Meanwhile Neal ran to find Kel. He walked to the stables were he found her brushing Peachblossom.   
"Be careful Kel, or you may ruin that beautiful gown."  
Kel turned to face Neal, her eyes filled with tears. Neal looked at her for a moment. He had never seen her cry.  
"Oh Neal, what have I done?" she asked hugging him.  
"You?" Neal asked hugging her back, "You didn't do anything."  
"But I'm responsible for Cleon's words, his mistake. Lenora probably hates me now, and he might too."  
Neal let go of her and made her look into his eyes, "Listen Keldary," she had never heard him call her that since he was her sponser, "You are a wonderful girl, your being too hard no yourself. It's not your fault. No one hates you, least of all Cleon." Kel tried to laugh. "Hey, he wouldn't ahev said your name if he hated you." This time Kel did give out a little chuckle. "No one could possibly hate you, if they do, they're stupid. Trust me, I'm your best friend." Neal smiled as Kel nodded.  
Neal hugged her again. Befor either of them could say anything, Neal saw Cleon walk in. As Kel saw him too Neal began to back away.  
"Uh..I'm uh, gonna go..somewhere!"  
Cleon stood in front of Kel for a long time, and they were both silent.  
"I'm really sorry Cleon," Kel said, putting on her Yamani mask to hide any evidence that she was crying.  
"Sorry for what?" Cleon asked, palcing a hand on Kel's shoulder, "For my mistake?"  
Kel's mask began to dissappear, "I don't know."  
Cleon wrapped his arms around Kel. "It's not your fault, not at all."  
"It was all a big mistake," Kel replied.  
"One, of many that I have made. All involving you." Kel looked up at him, "I denyed my feelings while we were pages, then squires. That was a big one. I still denyed them after, when you were with Neal. Hurting Lenora because I denyed the feelings, another. Never telling you how I felt the thousands of times I was going to, that was a bunch of mistakes." Kel's mask was now completely gone, "But this mistake, this one's my favorite because it made me confront my feeling. I love you Keldary of Mindelan, and I hope you love me too."  
Cleon brushed a strand of hair from Kel's face. He placed his hands on her face, and kissed her softly. Kel kissed back, revealing the answer Cleon had been dying to know for so long.  
"I love you too, Cleon."  
He held Kel tightly. A few "Aww's" came from the door. Kel and Cleon turned to see Neal, Merric, Lenora, and Roald.   
"I knew it!" Merric cheered.  
"Merric!" Roald snapped at him.  
"I told you she was meant for you." Lenora smiled at her two friends.  
Neal looked at Cleon and Kel, "Uh, let's go you guys. See you later Kel, Cleon."  
As they left Merric put his arm around Lenora, "Let me take you home, you'll neede the protection of a knight."  
Lenora removed the arm, "I can find home myself, Merric."  
Kel and Cleon laughed. Cleon looked at Kel and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her again, knowing she was his to love forever.  
  
THE END  
  
Sweet, huh? FEEDBACK PLEASE.   



End file.
